The present disclosure herein relates to an oxide thin film, a method for post-treating an oxide thin film and an electronic apparatus.
Recently, in order to increase the electrical properties and reliability of an oxide thin film transistor, a method of forming a thin film with a multilayer structure is being suggested. If the thin film is formed into a multilayer, a device with improved performance may be manufactured when compared to a device with a thin film having a single layer; however processes for forming the thin film may be repeatedly performed to largely increase time and costs required for the manufacture of the device.
In addition, the method of forming a thin film with a multilayer structure may be performed not by a vacuum evaporation method but only by a solution process.